Beaten
by Coderrafan4
Summary: Four kids share the same problem, they all are abused, and trying to run away from their abusers they crash into each other and become friends along the way. Rated M for Profanity, Violence, Chlid Abuse, and Rape. Maybe Ill add lemon but later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Total Drama characters. All rights belong to Cartoon Network and Teletoon.**

Beaten

Sierra's POV

I hid in fear as he searched the house, "Sierra where are you?" he called out. "I only want to give you something" he hissed. I could hear his voice as it became angry. "I am giving you until the count of three to come out or your in big trouble!" he growled. I scrambled out of my locked bathroom and ran downstairs before he could see me, I ran into the closet under the stairs closed the door and hid myself underneath the clothes. I began to hear footsteps approaching and I try not to cry. He opens the closet door and yanks me out, he slaps me hard across the face and I began to cry, but the pain only worsens as his alcoholic breath reaches my ears, he slides his hands down to my waist and pulls down my shorts, I begin to cry as he pushes me down on the floor and kicks me in the side, with one last blow to the face I'm knocked out, he spits on me and walks away leaving me bottomless on the cold white floor blood pouring out of my mouth with a tear rolling down my cheek. My name is Sierra Rose Westin I'm 13 and my Step-Father has beaten me as to where I won't speak to anyone I don't trust.

Cody's POV

I frantically walk down the school hallway in hopes no one will notice me, then they see me. The group of kids, that caused my pain since 3rd grade. Gwen Larson, Duncan Harris, Eva Harris, and Ezekiel Weston. My only friend now is Owen Scotts; but he's friends with everyone so the only time he does talk to me is rare. The group surrounded me and I tried to run but, it was too late. Duncan pushed me into the middle of the circle and I fall down. Gwen begins kicking me in the side over and over. I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen one last time before I pass out. With bruises all over me and a bloody nose and eyes swollen shut, I think about it, running away. I know what they say "Don't run away from your problems, face them" If I did that I'd probably be dead. So it was decided I was running away my name is Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson, and I'm 14 I was bullied so much at school that I developed asthma and minor epilepsy.

Courtney's POV

Nothing, that's what I see, all I see is blank emptiness. But what I feel is different; tears are falling into the open wounds on my face, bruises on my arms and legs are making it painful to walk, and what's worse is he raped me. Living each and every day like it never happened, I could never forget. He left me with the burden of raising his child, he raped me, he abused me, and he left me with this child. I love that baby with all my heart but knowing she was the spawn of him makes me sick to my stomach. I was only 12 when I found out I was pregnant. I thought about it so much but then he came back. Although he didn't help raise her, he didn't get in the way or injure her, probably because it's his child. My name is Courtney Mendez, I'm 15 and I have a three year old daughter. My kidnapper/rapist took me away from my family when I was only 11 years old; he beat and abused me so much that I lost my hearing.

Trent's POV

Darkness surrounds me while tears fall from my eyes in fear. Knowing he could be here anywhere I walked, the alleyway I strolled down was the wrong one, he was there with a gun in one hand and a bottle in the other."Aye bitch you got my money?". "N-No I only have half." I replied in fear knowing what was coming next I crouched down hoping he'd have mercy. "Didn't I tell you to get my money or I was going to kill you?" "I'm s-sorry I promise I'll have it tomorrow." "Just to make sure" he whistled and I heard feet running this way. I wanted to run but I knew he'd find me. Two men came into the alley and held my arms legs making me stand up. The man pulled out a knife and jabbed it forward, pushing into my abdomen. I tried to get loose but their grip was too strong, he pulled out a bat and swung at my legs breaking them. I screamed but one of the guys holding me covered my mouth. He swung again breaking my legs and I screamed again but it was so muffled I was sure no one heard me. But I was wrong I heard sirens and they did too. They dropped me to the floor but I couldn't get up so I lied there paralyzed. My name is Trent Myers, I'm 15 years old, and I was in a gang, they beat and abused me every time I didn't obey nor did something wrong. I was beaten and abused so much that I was paralyzed; I couldn't walk or use crutches. I had to sit in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

Sierra's POV

"Sierra I'm going to work!" is all he says before walking out the door. I immediately head into his room and go under his bed to grab a box with my name on it. I open it and there I see checks, cards, cash, and jewelry all for me. All from my mother, she died just 3 years ago and collected this all for our escape until the night he killed her.

_Flash Back _

_I walk into the house and immediately hear screaming. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen, and what I see makes me burst into tears. My mother had blood on her head and was bruised from head to toe, the knife in her chest almost made me pass out but, I still stood tall hoping that it was just a bad nightmare but then it got worse I saw her blink which meant she was laying there slowly dying and I screamed falling to my knees. I scrambled to get the phone but he came in and pulled me back throwing me onto the floor. At that moment fall in front of her face and look into her eyes, she tells me "I love you" one last time before closing her eyes and falling asleep forever. _

I grabbed everything in the box, put it in my suitcase and put it back. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed as many cans of food and snacks as I could, and a can opener also putting into my bag, my clothes, my passport, my phone, a phone book, and a pocket knife. I set off to the airport.

Cody's POV

_Flash Back_

_5:00 am Saturday October 4, 1997 _

_I was 6 at the time. "Mommy, Why is everyone sad?" "Because sweetie, Mommy is very sick and she may not get better", she began to tear up."Please don't cry Mommy you're really strong you can do it!" she knelt down and hugged me with all her might and whispered in my ear, "I love you Cody" _

After my mother died from cancer, my dad became a ragingly abusive alcoholic so I wasn't safe at home either. I remember the fateful day my older sister died to; she was in a car crash trying to run away from my dad. I hated him, he caused me nothing but pain in my life even before my mom died he still beat me but now it's worse. I ran into the apartment building and ran to my room before he knew I was home or not. I packed everything I needed including money and food. I hear my drunken father try to stumble out of his room and I think this is my chance for payback. I slowly creep up behind him with a bat in hand and swung with the strength I actually had and hit him in his stomach he bends over coughing up blood and passes out, and with that I set out on my journey to the airport, determination in my eyes, memories in my brain, and courage in my heart.

Courtney's POV

I remember the day I was kidnapped so clearly,

_Flash Back_

_I was walking home from dance class when a blue pick-up truck pulls up beside me. "Hey you need a ride?" the man in the truck asks. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was fat but looked stronger than me. "No thank you". "Hey princess why don't you get in the car" as I began to walk faster I shiver at the name he called me "princess". "No" I simply replied. "I SAID GET IN THE CAR!" he climbs out of the truck and grabs me. I try to reach for my cell phone but I remember it's at home. "LET GO OF ME!" after he ties me up and put tape over my mouth, he throws me in the truck and runs to get in the driver's seat. He drives so quickly I rumble around in the back. The other things in the back hit me in the head with such force that I'm knocked out._

Trent's POV

The day I joined the gang was the worst in my life.

_Flashback_

_A group of guys all walk past me, they all looked so cool. I run up to them, Hi want to be friends? I asked innocently. A guy in the group who looked as to be the leader spoke "Sure but first you got to do something." I smiled and nodded. He pointed to a police officer and gave me a sharp object, a knife, and told me "You got to go poke that guy with this really hard ok?" I smiled and nodded again. I walk up to the police officer and jab the knife in his back then run back to the group before he turns around. They begin to laugh and hid me in the middle when the police officer turns around. The leader faces me "your alright kid, ok you can join us but you got to listen ok?" "I promise" I say saluting him._

**A/N: So to those who have a problem with my uploading twice you can suck it! People make mistakes OK! On another note hope you like this story because you'll be seeing a lot of it from how they met to they're great grandchildren's birth! **

**Sierra: Oh yeah and I love Cody!**

**Cody: Uh, I think they know that Sierra.**

**Sierra: Yeah, but I just want to double check.**

**Cody: Why?**

**Sierra: To make sure those other Cody fans keep their dirty hands off you.**

**Cody: *groans and walks out of room**

**Sierra: Read and Review. Cody come back here! **

**Trent: Oh yeah and Shout out to White Rosestrand!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Sierra's POV

I stood in the airport when I couldn't find out where to go, I mean there are so many places in the world so I just can't decide, I thought long and hard about it before I decided I wanted to go to California, where I would go from there, I had no idea where but I did know that anywhere was better than at home with my step-dad. I got in line to buy my ticket when, I see another kid enter the airport. She looks to be about my age but she has another kid with her and the baby with her looks a lot like her. All I thought was "they must be sisters". The girl walks to the chairs in front of the airport and sits down with the baby. I see a baby bag and suitcases so I know they aren't waiting for anyone. I was so curious to know, but I also knew it would be rude to ask, much less assume. So I stayed quiet. The wait in line was dreadful, and I didn't know the lady at the counter so I used sign language. It was the only way I communicated with people I didn't know or trust. There was a boy in line behind me and he looked shy, I thought it was cute. The thought of fear makes me sick though, I have been through too much to be afraid of anything so I ignore fear. He was cute though, His brown hair almost came down in front of his face but there was a parting blocking it He was a little bit shorter than me but so what. He was skinny but looked kind of protective, it was weird.

Cody's POV

I walked in the airport and I thought about where I wanted to go the two places I've always wanted to go were California and New York. I couldn't go to New York considering my grandma and Aunt Rose lived there, I was trying to run away from my dad, he would think to look for family members first out of anything so I stood in line to buy my ticket, when I saw the girl in front of me. She was taller than me but not by much, her long black hair had purple highlights and almost went down to her legs. She turned around and I saw her beautiful face. Her black eyes stared at me, her perfect lips smiled, and her cheeks were slightly red. I look away when I noticed I was blushing. My heart skipped a beat when she turned back around. When she got up to the counter I saw her move her hands a lot. When I noticed this I knew there were only two explanations. She was either Deaf or Mute. I didn't really care she was still beautiful.

Courtney's POV

I took a look around the airport and spotted another girl my age, she was tall and tanned. She had long black hair and purple high lights. When I looked toward the exit I saw another kid my age. He was in a wheel chair he was Caucasian with jet black hair. I wanted to say something but he might think I sounded weird. I loved his look, from his perfectly styled hair down to his toned chest. On his back was a guitar case so I knew he was a musician. He looked at me and I blushed slightly but it faded when I remembered I had my daughter, Rachel, with me. I looked behind me and see Rachel jumping on the chair. I quickly walked over to try and to calm her down. When I look back at the counter the girl was moving her hands around, like in sign language. I smiled, I wasn't the only one. I walked over to her and I saw a boy behind her, he was short and but not that much, I tapped the girl on the shoulder and signed "hello". She smiled and said "hello" back. I asked her if she was deaf and she signed "no", she signed that she was mute and I nodded and signed I was deaf. There was a man behind us and he was angry. He tapped me "Are you deaf, she asked what class you are going to be flying in. I started crying and the girl started signing angrily for me to say something. I nodded. "I'm sorry sir I was trying to talk to her." The man's frown softened and he looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were actually deaf." I nodded and turned around to talk to the girl again, She introduced herself as Sierra Juliette Carter, I responded introducing my- self. I told her "I'll be right back" and she nodded. I ran over to get Rachel and our stuff and walked back over. I was skeptical on whether I should Introduce Rachel as My daughter or sister, but I decided to tell the truth. The boy I saw earlier in the wheel chair was now in line I stood behind him and waited to buy my tickets. Knowing I could only afford one First Class ticket I bought coach and asked to be seated next to the girl and my Daughter. "You're in luck those seats are available." The lady said. The Boy behind me started wheeling up to the counter when he ran over my foot I dropped my bags and held it. "I'm sorry!" I let my foot go and stood up "its ok, I know it was an accident." He smiled and helped me pick my stuff up before getting back in line. "I'm Courtney, What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Trent."

Trent's POV

I entered the Airport and saw a girl who looked about my age she was beautiful in every way. Her brown hair flowed from the brush of people running past her to catch their plane. I saw a little girl behind her who looked about 2 or 3 years old and looked a lot like her. After gathering all my things I went to go stand in line. There were two other people my age in line one girl was kind of tall but not a lot, she had long black hair with purple hair and I could tell she was quiet. Behind her was a boy he also looked our age, He had brown hair and Green/Blue eyes. He was kind of short but not a lot. He looked awkward while standing behind her so I knew he liked her. I went out of line not watching where I was going, and then I rolled over someone's foot. "I'm so sorry" was all I could say. I look up and see her again, the little girl that was with her before just stands there. "It's ok I know it was an accident. "I'm Courtney, What's your name?" "I'm Trent".

**A/N:**

**Out of these choices which one do you think I should continue or write?**

***Falling**

***The Future Awaits**

***Stick to this story for a while**

***Stop writing you're a terrible author**

***A Duncney story**

***A Trentney Story**

***Tell everyone why you hate Gwen**

***another Coderra Story**

**Sierra: I think you should do the Coderra Fiction**

**Me: well, yeah but I'm asking the viewers**

**Cody: How about one where you make me and Gwen get together.**

**Me: Brings out a Hose and Sprays Cody**

**Cody: OK OK it was just a thought jeez.**


End file.
